Victoria's Secret
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Mimi and Maureen take Roger and Mark lingerie shopping. Mark flips out. Read and find out what happens! MarkMaureen RogerMimi


**A/N: Written for Honeybear cuz she got mad that I made her read Mark/Roger slash. (Not that I mind, but she didn't want to read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I rent**

**Victoria's Secret**

Roger shook his head, laughing, as he strolled into the lingerie store, his arm wrapped around Mimi. "Come on Mark, it's no big deal. I'm in, and nothing happened."

"I could use a little help here!" Maureen said with a laugh, tugging on Mark's arm. "Come on Marky, don't you want to see everything inside on me?" Mark turned a deep shade of red and squeaked something.

"Maureen, leave him be. Roger'll tell us if the stuff looks good or not." Mimi said with a laugh, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll check out your girlfriend for you." Roger said with a cheeky grin, looking out to his best friend.

Mark shook his head. "No way are you checking out my girlfriend in lingerie!" he protested, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Roger is really good at checking out the see through-ness and the laciness of things." Mimi said with a laugh, walking over to one of the racks by the window, with Roger and Maureen in tow. "I should know."

Mark sighed and carefully stepped inside, shuddering. "It's so…PINK!" Maureen cracked up, walking over to him and grabbing him by the hand, tugging him over to one of the displays. "What do you think?" she asked, leaning up against him. Mark gulped, looking up at the mannequin. "It's very…" he paused, looking away. "Lacy."

"Look Mimi, it's just like the one that I..." Mimi put her hand over his mouth. "Roger!" she shrieked, glaring at him. "I mean, _you _have at home." Mimi rolled her eyes, and led him away from the display, going over to Mark and Maureen.

"So do you like it?" she prompted, looking at him. Mark nodded slowly, looking back at the mannequin. Maureen giggled. "Meems, we should get matching sets!" Mimi nodded and giggled, flipping through the rack. She pulled out a set and then handed one to Maureen. "Let's go try these on before Mark has a conniption" Mimi said, looking over at him. Roger laughed, poking Mark in the side. "Come on, this is the best part."

Mark looked up. "Okay!" he said happily, following the girls and Roger to the small changing area. "Stay." Mimi said with a laugh as Roger tried to follow her into the dressing room. "You can see in a minute." Roger pouted and leaned against the wall, looking at Mark, who was silent. "Come on Mark, you have to admit that Mo looks pretty good in lingerie. I mean, not as good as Mimi…" That got Mark's attention. He looked up and shoved Roger. "Hey! You're talking about _my _girlfriend here, remember?" Roger shrugged. "Wait, how would you know how she looks anyway?"

Roger never got to reply because the girls had come out of the dressing rooms. "Rogerrrr!" Mimi whined, pouting. "Does Maureen look better than me?" Roger turned to look at her, grinning wickedly. "Never in a million years." He said, walking over and giving her a kiss.

Maureen laughed at them. "There _are_security cameras here, remember? We don't want an episode like last time, now do we?" They pulled apart reluctantly. "Later" Mimi purred into his ear.

"So Mark, what do you think?" Maureen asked, spinning in a small circle. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I think that I'm going to have to buy that for you…" he mumbled. "What was that?" Roger asked, looking at Mark. "I didn't hear you."

"I said, I think I'm going to have to buy it for her." Mark said a bit louder. "Oh good!" Maureen said with a giggle, clapping her hands. "Sorry boys, but we have to change now." Mimi said, going back into her dressing room. They came out a minute or two later.

"Are we done?" Mark asked them hopefully. "Oh no, they still have the whole store to go through" Roger said with a laugh.

Mark groaned, shaking his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

The girls laughed, pulling their boyfriends along for the rest of the day that was filled of lingerie shopping.

**A/N: Hehe. This turned out good in my opinion. You know the drill. Review please!**


End file.
